1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ventilator system for providing treatment to one or several subjects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For respiratory treatment there exist today a multitude of different ventilator (respirator) devices, many of which are highly specialized for a particular treatment such as CPAP-devices or oxygenation-devices. Other devices are more flexible and can be used in intensive care, subacute care, etc. for providing a range of respiration modes. One example of latter is the Servo Ventilator 300, Siemens-Elema AB, Solna, Sweden.
The devices are either stationary, such as many devices used in intensive care, or made for transport with patients undergoing respiratory treatment. Some devices are made to be used at a patient's home, but are rarely mobile in any convenient way for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,363 discloses a network for portable monitoring devices. The network is basically limited to a certain number of bed-sites within a hospital, e.g. a ward. The network has fixed interfaces at the bed-sites for connection by any of a number of patient care devices. The device is brought to the bed-site and connected to the network. The device is then programmed for its particular use. Wireless communication is also possible via antennas distributed within the network area (e.g. ward). With this system a small number of devices can be used for a larger number of bed-sites.
When moving a patient, e.g. from an emergency room to intensive care, the ventilator device at the emergency room has to be disconnected. The patient is then lifted onto a trolley and connected to a transport ventilator device. In the intensive care room the patient is again disconnected, moved and connected to the ICU ventilator device. This is also the case in the network for portable devices described above, when moving a patient from one ward (or network area) to another.
All this causes discomfort to both the patient and the personnel. Every time a new device is connected to the patient, it has to be checked for functionality and set for the proper treatment. In large hospitals, devices get spread over large areas, with no control of where they are.